indivisiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Zahra
"Music is the language of the soul!" Zahra is a musician found in Port Maerifa who can join Ajna as an optional Incarnations once she is given the materials needed to fix her Oud. Synopsis In Zahra’s tribe, women are traditionally tasked with tending to the cattle. But ever since she discovered the Oud, her role has been to bring joy through music, animating her people's daily lives with song. One day, Zahra received a marriage proposal from the richest man in town. She was honored, but after meeting with him, it became clear that he expected her to give up her music and become a more traditional wife. She sought guidance from the village elder, who told her to find a fairy circle outside town and pray to her ancestors. That night, a tortoise came to her in a dream. It carried her Oud away on its shell to a faraway land. The next morning, she spoke to the elder, who told her he’d had the same dream. Tortoises are among the wisest of animals, and thus the dream’s message was clear - Zahra’s music was a gift from god, and she was to leave the village and share that gift with the world. General Information Zahra was designed by JunkPuyohttps://twitter.com/indivisiblerpg/status/663625989658775552 and the 14th Incarnation to be revealed at $750,000 during the Indiegogo crowdfunding campaign. Personality Character Basis Zahra is a name of Arabic origins with numerous meanings, most commonly "beautiful", "sparklingly bright" or "flower". Her design is based on the , who coat their skin and hair plaits in , a paste made of butterfat and ochre. The mixture protects them from the harsh desert climate while also serving as an ideal standard of beauty, symbolizing earth's rich red color and blood, the essence of life. Design Color Palettes #Default #??? #??? #??? Story Arriving at Port Maerifa sometime prior to Ajna and her party, Zahra is prevented from busking on the streets when Iron Kingdom soldiers broke her Oud for "playing in a public space". Ajna finds her by a bar on the upper levels of the town, and after listening to Zahra explain that she cannot afford repairs, she jumps at the opportunity to help find the materials. Once given all the needed items, Zahra tests her Oud, satisfied to hear the return of her melody. Expressing great appreciation, she requests to join in Ajna's group to travel Loka. In her Resolution Quest, Zahra sought to visit Ashwat and the refugees with the goal of playing songs to uplift their souls. Afterwards, she is appraoched by a woman who believed her songstress talents to be that of legends; she and the group are also informed that the villagers were constantly attacked by a Haathi in the forest. As Ajna and Tungar attacked the machine, Zahra strung the strings on her Oud, manipulating the Haathi into self-destructing. In Game Abilities Sidequest # After obtaining your 5th bar of Iddhi, talk to Zahra inside the inner realm to start the quest. # She wishes to spread her music to the world, starting with Ashwat. # There you discover a monster has been terrorizing the populace to the east of Ashwat. # Slay the fiend with arrows, control it with music, and return to Ashwat to complete the quest (unlocks outfit #4) Quotes Party Switch * "Only the spooniest!" * "Sounds like fun!" * "Ah, a duet? Perfect!" * "I know just the song!" In Battle Final Goodbye Gallery Zahra.png|Zahra's initial design during the Indiegogo campaign Zahra modelsheet clean.png|Zahra modelsheet How to play Zahra.jpg|Zahra's Infoscreen Trailer Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Incarnations Category:Playable Characters